Pegando carona com Sirius Black
by Eloise Delacour
Summary: Adivinhem qual foi a primeira coisa que Sirius fez quando adquiriu sua motocicleta voadora. Ship: Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Slash.


**Pegando carona com Sirius Black **

Mais um dia de procura em vão chegava ao fim e Remus caminhava de volta para casa.

Não fosse este um dia bonito de primavera, de temperatura amena e sem as habituais nuvens, talvez Remus se sentisse pior. Foi por isso que ele optou pela caminhada, ao invés de aparatar. Frases como _"Já encontramos outra pessoa para ocupar o cargo. Lamentamos."_ e _"Desculpe, Sr. Lupin, mas o seu perfil não se encaixa com o que estamos procurando."_ assombravam seus pensamentos e ele só queria esquecer de tudo aquilo. Só queria encher seus pulmões com o ar fresco daquele fim de tarde, sentir os últimos raios de sol em sua pele. E andar, andar, andar, até que seus pés doessem mais do que sua cabeça e, enfim, ele esquecesse.

A cidade ficava mais quieta à medida que o sol se escondia atrás dos prédios. O movimento nas ruas diminuía e o barulho dos motores era cada vez menos constante. Um ou outro carro passava entre intervalos cada vez maiores.

Remus estava próximo de casa quando um barulho de motor mais alto do que o normal rasgou o ar e o trouxe de volta de um devaneio. Ele olhou para o lado e viu que o som vinha de uma motocicleta, que se aproximava e diminuía a velocidade – e que foi parar bem ao lado dele, encostando na sarjeta.

- Hei! Quer uma carona? – o som vinha abafado de dentro do capacete.

Remus apenas olhou intrigado, projetando corpo um pouco para frente e apertando os olhos. Então, o piloto da motocicleta tirou o capacete e longas madeixas negras caíram-lhe sobre os ombros. Nessa hora, Remus quase riu. Lá estava Sirius, sorrindo para ele, todo coberto de couro preto, desde as botas até a jaqueta, passando pelas calças justas. Remus se lembrou de fotos de um grupo de motociclistas que ele tinha visto uma vez numa revista trouxa – chamavam-se Hell's Angels ou algo assim. Sirius estava se parecendo muito com eles. Só que não tinha barba, graças a Merlin. Sim, ele teria rido, se não tivesse achado Sirius _perturbadoramente sexy_ vestido daquele jeito.

- Vai ficar aí parado olhando? Sobe logo!

Num impulso, Remus deu um passo em direção a Sirius. Então, parou.

- Espere aí. O que é isso?

- Uma moto. Nunca viu?

Remus girou os olhos.

- Mas como você arranjou essa?

- Caramba, Moony! Você vem ou não?

Sirius não teria que intimar mais uma vez. Remus já estava passando uma perna por cima da motocicleta e se acomodando logo atrás dele.

- Tem um capacete aí para mim também?

- Não. Aliás, eu nem vou usar mais o meu. Só estava usando para completar o visual, para quando você me visse, mas agora não preciso mais dele.

Remus lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Não precisamos disso. É sério. Você já viu algum bruxo usar capacete para voar em vassouras?

Remus ia dizer que uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, que poderia ser perigoso, que um guarda trouxa poderia apanha-los. Porém, ficou quieto dessa vez e deu um meio-sorriso para Sirius.

- Você já vai ver. Apenas segure firme na minha cintura, está bem?

Segurar firme. Na cintura. Bem juntinhos. Certo. Essa seria a melhor parte. E ele agarrou Sirius, quase perdendo o fôlego ao sentir o calor do corpo dele, o toque e o cheiro de couro.

- Tudo bem aí?

- Tudo.

- Então, vamos! – e arrancou a moto a toda velocidade, com um tranco que fez Remus agarrar ainda mais forte sua cintura.

Os dois rodaram as ruas da cidade por vizinhanças conhecidas, e depois por outros lugares nem tão conhecidos assim. Foi numa rua erma, cercada por prédios de vidros quebrados e pintura descascada, que Sirius aumentou a velocidade da motocicleta e Remus ouviu um barulho como o de um trovão. Tudo passava tão rápido por eles que pareciam voar. _Mas nós estamos voando_, Remus se deu conta. Os prédios lá embaixo tinham virado borrões que ficavam cada vez mais distantes.

Já havia anoitecido a essa hora e Sirius e Remus voavam num céu repleto de estrelas. A motocicleta havia ganhado altura o bastante para que, se alguém na terra olhasse para cima, visse apenas um minúsculo pontinho. Remus olhou para baixo e viu que, para ele também, a cidade tinha virado um aglomerado de pontos luminosos. Percebendo o quanto voavam alto, Remus sentiu-se tonto. Num reflexo, fechou os olhos e cruzou seus braços com firmeza sobre o peito de Sirius. Seus olhos continuavam fechados, mas logo Remus foi voltando ao normal e pôde sentir que tinha acomodado o queixo sobre o ombro de Sirius. Ele podia sentir sua bochecha tocar o pescoço de Sirius. Podia sentir o cheiro dele, sentir o cabelo dele balançando ao vento e batendo em seu rosto. Deleitando-se com estas sensações, Remus apenas respirou fundo o ar fresco da noite e esfregou seus braços em volta de Sirius.

Devagar, Remus foi abrindo os olhos. Ele viu que Sirius olhava para ele. Sirius tinha um sorriso tão largo no rosto que, só de olhar para aquilo, Remus sentia uma coisinha quente crescer dentro de si, bem no meio do peito, e depois se espalhar pelo resto do corpo.

- Você está gostando, não? Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

Remus sorriu de volta e fez sim com a cabeça. Qualquer lugar onde ele estivesse, qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, se fosse com Sirius, era simplesmente perfeito. Em terra firme ou voando no meio das estrelas, não importava. O que importava, para Remus, era ver a felicidade estampada no rosto do Sirius, como ele acabara de ver. Quando ele estava com Sirius, todas as dores e frustrações de sua vida ficavam distantes como as luzes da cidade lá embaixo e ele se sentia seguro e feliz. E, lá em cima, tudo se resumia a Sirius entre seus braços e o vento batendo em seu rosto.

- Vamos descer agora. Acho que não preciso pedir, mas, de qualquer forma, segure firme.

Por mais que estivesse gostando do passeio inusitado, Remus não achou ruim a notícia. Era bastante frio lá no alto e se esfregar em Sirius já não o estava aquecendo o suficiente.

Conforme a motocicleta perdia altura, Remus tinha uma sensação esquisita na barriga. Com um baque, os pneus tocaram o chão e mais uma vez eles percorriam as ruas da cidade. Quem sabe agora Sirius o levaria até um lugar adequado para se esquentarem, Remus pensou.

Sirius não estava mais guiando a motocicleta em alta velocidade. Ele olhava para os dois lados da rua, como se procurasse algo.

- O que você está procurando?

Sirius não respondeu, apenas virou rapidamente o rosto para o outro rapaz e piscou.

Alguns metros à frente, Sirius virou à direita, entrando num beco escuro, e parou a motocicleta, encostando-a num muro.

Não era bem a idéia que Remus tinha de um lugar adequado para se esquentar. Porém, logo isso não tinha mais a menor importância, pois Sirius havia saltado do banco e estava prensando Remus contra o muro. Só deu tempo para Remus passar uma das pernas por cima do banco, mas ele continuava sentado sobre a motocicleta, com as pernas afastadas e Sirius entre elas.

Sirius entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo de Remus e o beijou. Ao sentir a língua de Sirius invadindo sua boca, Remus respondeu com um gemido abafado, enroscando suas pernas em volta de Sirius. O jeito como suas línguas se moviam e seus corpos se moldavam um ao outro denunciava que os dois esperaram por isso durante o passeio todo.

Sirius percorreu todos os traços do rosto de Remus com beijos e depois desceu até o pescoço, passando a dar beijos molhados, de boca aberta, com língua e com dentes. Remus tinha seus dedos enroscados no cabelo de Sirius enquanto ele abusava da pele sensível atrás de sua orelha.

Sirius desceu mais, até o ponto em que a camisa de Remus atrapalhava o andamento das coisas. Sirius traçava um caminho de beijos descendo pelo peito de Remus a cada botão de camisa que ele abria. Ele prendeu um dos mamilos entre os dentes e o acariciou com a língua, fazendo Remus arquejar debaixo dele.

Remus aproveitou que ainda tinha suas mãos presas nas madeixas de Sirius e o puxou para cima, para mais um beijo. O peito exposto de Remus roçava na jaqueta de Sirius. Ele podia sentir o toque do couro em sua pele, entre seus dedos. Aquilo era demais para ele. Ele gemia e ofegava contra a boca de Sirius, e este respondia atacando sua boca com ferocidade e gemendo de volta.

Sirius deu um jeito de passar suas mãos por baixo do traseiro de Remus e o levantou do assento. Agora que os dois estavam de pé e que Sirius apertava as nádegas de Remus e projetava os quadris dele contra si, seus pênis pressionavam-se um contra o outro com tal intensidade que fazia ondas de arrepios percorrerem seus corpos, uma atrás da outra.

Eles tinham suas bocas coladas uma na outra quando Sirius começou a abrir a calça de Remus e a abaixou até o meio das coxas dele. Sirius acariciou a pele lisa e tenra das nádegas de seu namorado, percorrendo os contornos com os dedos, e depois enchendo as mãos com a carne macia. Enquanto ele brincava com o ponto bem onde terminava as costas e começava a abertura entre as nádegas, Sirius sentiu os dedos de Remus no cós de sua calça, tentando abrir caminho entre o couro negro e a pele fina e branca. Remus abriu a calça, finalmente, e puxou o pênis de Sirius para fora. Quando seus pênis se roçaram, dessa vez com pele na pele, foram faíscas que eles sentiram.

Os dois estavam tão excitados que, o que era para ser um beijo, virou apenas uma confusão de lábios, como se um engolisse a respiração ofegante do outro, e mãos para todos os lados. E Sirius golpeando seus quadris contra Remus, que golpeava de volta.

- Você sabe no que eu pensava enquanto voávamos? – Sirius disse contra o ouvido de Remus, sua voz grave e cheia de desejo.

Como resposta, Remus apenas gemeu baixinho.

- Eu ficava pensando – Sirius ofegava, - que era eu quem queria estar atrás de você. – e girou Remus, que se curvou e apoiou as mãos sobre o assento da motocicleta. – Era eu quem queria estar segurando sua cintura com força – e se dobrou sobre Remus, as mãos firmes em volta de sua cintura, e o lambeu, começando entre as omoplatas e subindo até a nuca.

Remus já estava derretendo com todas aquelas palavras, a voz de Sirius, as carícias e o pênis dele apertado contra suas nádegas. Mas Sirius continuou:

- Mas o que eu mais pensava era em como seria a sensação da sua pele sob meus dedos ao apertar seu corpo entre meus braços – com um braço, Sirius envolveu o corpo de Remus e acariciou seu peito, - quando eu estivesse dentro de você. – e pressionou um dedo contra a entrada de Remus.

Remus projetava o traseiro contra a mão de Sirius, permitindo que ele o tocasse mais fundo.

- Por favor, Sirius – as palavras saíam entre sua respiração truncada – Dentro de mim. Agora.

E Sirius atendeu imediatamente. Ele usou as mãos para empinar as nádegas de Remus num ângulo adequado e enfiou a cabeça do pênis. Remus gemeu. Sirius enterrou o resto do pênis, até o fundo.

- É assim que você queria? – Sirius provocou.

- É. Oh. Assim mesmo. Oh, Sirius.

Sirius começou a mover seu pênis dentro de Remus, até estabelecer um ritmo que ele sabia que levava o rapaz à loucura.

- Me diz que é assim que você gosta de ser comido, Remus.

- Eu gosto de sentir você bem fundo. Isso. Me fode com força.

Remus não sabia onde encontrava forças para dizer aquelas palavras. A sensação do pênis de Sirius dentro dele era mais forte do que qualquer coisa, não o deixava pensar em mais nada, sentir mais nada. Remus apenas se entregava e deixava Sirius tomar conta dele.

Sirius continuava a dar estocadas longas e fortes, num ritmo constante, quando envolveu o pênis de Remus em sua mão. O punho de Sirius cerrado em volta do pênis de Remus passou a se mover no mesmo ritmo com que Sirius golpeava seus quadris. Logo, Sirius sentiu o corpo de Remus estremecer todo e, em seguida, ficar rígido. Remus gozou. Ao sentir sua mão coberta com o sêmen de Remus, Sirius não durou nem mais dez segundos. Seu orgasmo veio em ondas violentas, jorrando bem fundo dentro de Remus.

Quando Sirius retirou o pênis, Remus se virou para ele e o tomou em seus braços. Sirius apenas se permitiu desmoronar contra o corpo quente e suado de Remus. Remus pontuou sua testa e seus cabelos com beijinhos.

- Foi ótimo, hein, Moony?

- Eu adorei, meu Padfoot.

- Foi tão bom que eu juro que não ligo de você ter gozado em cima da minha moto novinha.

Remus deu um sorriso envergonhado.

- E tem mais – Sirius continuou. – Eu espero que você queira dar mais voltas comigo na moto.

- É claro que eu quero. Ainda mais se o passeio terminar desse jeito.

- Então, vamos ter que arrumar uma calça e uma jaqueta de couro para você também.

- Combinado – disse Remus, e Sirius beijou suavemente seus lábios.


End file.
